


Muchos peces en el espacio

by Xelipoops_Español (Xelipoops)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Día de San Valentín, Gen, San Valentin, citas, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelipoops/pseuds/Xelipoops_Espa%C3%B1ol
Summary: El día de San Valentín es para pasarlo con gente que amas, ¿cierto?Lance aún no tiene a una Sra. León Azul, pero seguro que una cita a ciegas en el centro espacial pueden cambiar eso.





	Muchos peces en el espacio

La alarma sonó demasiado temprano.  
Una mano la apagó, tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos. El dueño de dicha mano surgió de entre las sábanas; con el pelo hecho un desastre, y una gigante sonrisa en el rostro.  
Hoy es el día. Hoy, catorce de febrero, es el día en el que Lance McLain va a conseguir una cita.  
Se vistió con sus mejores galas (La única muda de ropa proveniente de la Tierra), y corrió a la cocina antes de que los demás despertaran. Nada de comentarios sarcásticos durante el desayuno de hoy, no señor.  
Lo primero que hizo cuando logró tragar (ehem, ingerir delicadamente) la homogénea pasta verde, fue llamar a Nyma. Seguramente alguien con historia entre los dos sería una buena opción, ¿cierto?   
Ella atendió inmediatamente, por suerte; y Lance se apresuró a sacar el gato de la bolsa:   
"Oye Nyma, voy a ir al shopping espacial hoy, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?"  
La respuesta no se hizo rogar.  
"Oh, lo siento Lance, ya tengo planes con Rolo."  
Lance se quedó mirando la pantalla que mostraba la llamada cortada con algo de desilusión. Pero no hay problema. El fantástico Paladín del León Azul seguramente podría conseguir una cita en menos de una hora en cualquier sitio.  
Dejó una nota para indicar dónde estaría, y tomó una de las cápsulas del castillo para ir a la estación espacial.  
Un lugar paradisíaco, realmente. Cientos de tiendas y miles de aliens haciendo fila para escuchar sus coqueteos. Y tal vez, tendría suerte y alguien los devolvería.

Para empezar, decidió probar suerte en una tienda Unilu. Más brazos, más fácil darle la mano, ¿cierto?  
Se acercó al mostrador y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa conquistadora a la chica detrás.   
Ella apenas levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? -dios, ese desinterés puede costarte clientes, señorita.  
Lance ignoró el tono frío en favor de ofrecer una forma de romper el hielo.   
(Heh. Hielo. Tendría que usar ese chiste en voz alta alguna vez.)

-Estaba interesado en llevarme lo más lindo de la tienda... Y parece que eres tú~. -completó con guiño y brillitos.

La Unilu ni siquiera pestañeo.

-Si no piensa comprar nada, sólo retírese.

Ok, ok, primer intento, fallido por completo. No hay problema. Hay muchos peces en el océano. (O en el espacio.)

A lo lejos, distinguió una chica caminando sola, mirando escaparates. Piel azul claro, y manos como aletas. Preciosa.  
¡Round 2, start!

Caminó hacia ella, sonrisa perfecta otra vez en su lugar, y...  
Ella le dio la espalda apenas lo vio, y se fue.  
Bueno, eso fue bastante maleducado, pero Lance sabe aceptar un No cuando se lo tiran en la cara.

No se dejó estar mucho rato, ya que vio pasar un chico con un pelo salido de un comercial de shampoo para dioses.  
Por qué no, pensó. 

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber cómo cuidas tu cabello, porque de sólo verlo, me dan ganas de acariciarlo.

El chico se quedó mirando a Lance por un rato largo, tocando dicho pelo distraídamente.

-Emh... hierbas de Kpur, supongo...?

Bueno, misión indirectas, sin éxito. Hora de tomar medidas drásticas. 

-¿Sabes de algo interesante que hacer por aquí? De seguro me encantaría acompañarte~

Otra vez el silencio. Por lo menos, esta vez el mensaje llegó a puerto.

-Ehm... Disculpa, ¿Estabas... coqueteando conmigo...?

Lance casi, casi pone los ojos en blanco. Pero un buen caballero sabe que nunca debe burlarse así.

-Si, por supuesto. 

-Este... ¿Si sabes que soy un chico, no?

-¡Claro! Entonces, ¿qué dices?

-Uhhh... Yo... Gracias por los cumplidos, supongo, pero... ya tengo pareja, sabes, y...

-¡Oh! No hay ningún problema.

-Bueno... Yo este... Debería irme, creo. -El pobre era un manojo de nervios a esta altura. - Ehm, ¡la tienda de shampoo está por allá! ¡Adiós! 

Adiós sin duda. La verdad, eso fue bastante bien. Mejor que los anteriores, al menos. Lance se dijo que debería estar acercándose a su golpe de suerte.

Próxima parada: el patio de restaurantes. Después de todo, el camino hacia el corazón se construye con comida... O eso dice Hunk.  
Cuando pasó frente a un grupo de adolescentes, comenzaron a susurrar y a reírse nerviosamente. Lance lo tomó como un buen signo, y probó suerte. 

-¿Qué tal? Quisiera saber si a alguna de ustedes linduras le apetece tomar un café conmigo...

Una de las chicas calló a su amiga y dió un paso adelante.

-Ehmm... este, ¡Yo quiero! 

Lance extendió su sonrisa.  
Quedaron en encontrarse en un café al otro lado del patio, y Lance partió pensando en las caras de sus amigos cuando les contara que (por fin) había conseguido una cita.  
Se sentó en una mesita, visualizando cómo recoger sus mandíbulas del suelo tras la noticia.  
Mientras esperaba a que llegara su compañera, se preguntó qué estarían haciendo ellos ahora. Seguramente no estarían cazando salidas ciegas, como él.   
Tal vez estarían en el castillo, pasando el día solos. Qué triste.

○○○

Tras unas cuantas horas esperando en el café, sin suerte, se dio cuenta que esa chica no iba a venir, y decidió volver al castillo.  
Realmente, los aliens no saben lo que se pierden. 

No había nadie en los pasillos en casa. Raro, pero no demasiado. Seguro estarían en sus propias citas. Las cuales ellos consiguieron. Y Lance no.  
Bueno, estaba feliz por ellos. Y definitivamente no estaba frunciendo el ceño.  
Fijó rumbo a la cocina para conseguir algo de comer antes de ir a dormir. Una cena solitaria. De seguro no era el plan ideal para este día.   
Al pasar frente a la puerta de la sala común, casi le dio un ataque cardíaco. 

-¡Lance! ¿Vienes o no? ¿Ya te acobardaste?

Lance se volvió, mirando con incredulidad al pequeño gremlin que se atrevió a usar su nombre en la misma oración que la palara "cobardía"...  
Un momento. ¿Pidge estaba aquí? 

-Para ser honestos, yo sí tengo miedo...

-Hunk, por favor, hasta Shiro va a ver esta película. Si un niño adulto con complejo de padre puede verla, tú también.

El aludido infante entrado en edad no se dio por enterado, muy ocupado tratando de conectar el equipo de sonido con el reproductor holográfico. 

-Ehh... Chicos...?

Pidge suspiró, y se dejó caer al suelo para ayudar a Shiro, no sin antes reírse de su inutilidad. "Pilotaste un cohete hasta Plutón, como no puedes enchufar un televisor?" "Un cohete no es tecnología alienígena, Pidge" "No claro, la tele de los aliens al menos trae instrucciones."  
Hunk saludó a Lance, y procedió a pegarle un codazo a Keith para que saludara también.

-¿Cómo te fue, hermano? ¿Hubo suerte?

Lance consideró su respuesta. Por un lado, mentir y conservar su reputación. Por el otro... bueno, al diablo.

-Para nada. No conseguí ni una sola cita.

Hunk rio, tal vez con demasiada alegría ante la triste situación de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, nadie aquí consiguió nada tampoco. Estamos a punto de empezar la "noche de películas de los solteros rechazados"

-O de los solteros sin un historial de rechazos -Agregó Keith.

Lance, por primera vez en el día, sonrió sinceramente. Se sentó junto a los demás y se preparó para gritar como nunca ante cada fantasma que apareciera en la pantalla.  
Después de todo, es San Valentín. Un día para pasar con personas que amas. Y en ese momento, no había ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.


End file.
